This invention relates generally to the field of so-called U-bolt or saddle clamps for clamping telescoped sections of pipe or tubing of exhaust systems of internal combustion engines. By its nature, such clamp is used to achieve an emission-free joint between the telescoping tubing and is to be characterized as a heavy-duty clamp which necks the tubing in a crimping action which practically assures a complete seal.
My referenced parent application discloses a clamp saddle formed originally from a substantially flat sheet metal stamping which features a pair of opposite, identical mirror image parts connected by a transverse central segment. Each mirror part has a semi-circular cutout along an end edge opposite the central segment; each such part also has a pair of grooves parallel one relative to the other and extending normal to said central segment. The saddle is formed by folding the stamping transversely along the central segment so as to bring the mirror parts into substantially face-to-face juxtaposition and join each groove of one part with a groove of a facing part into a sleeve formation open at opposite ends thereof for receiving the legs of a U-bolt in axially slidable relation. Torque is transmitted to the ends of the sleeve formations by drawing up on nuts threaded on ends of the bolt legs for clamping the bight of the U-bolt and arcuate edges of the cutouts of the saddle around the telescoped tubing.
The U-bolt or saddle clamp of the referenced application is designated generally by the reference character 10. In plan view, the clamp 10 can be seen to have a substantial profile, i.e., it is very wide between the opposite exterior edges of the passageways 24 through which the legs 18, 20 are axially slidable. This is due to the relatively wide flanges which extend laterally beyond the trapezoidal grooves 42 seen in FIG. 6 and which abut and protrude beyond each passageway 24 of the clamp as seen in FIG. 2 of the referenced patent application. Clamps of the configuration illustrated in the referenced application have been marketed with dimensions in their bight ranging from 1.5 to 5.0 inches. Such clamps may be constructed of 13 gauge (0.090 inch) high form 50--50 KSI minimum tensile strength steel strip material. Welding or other fastening means for retaining the saddle in assembly are avoided as a desirable feature of production of the clamp. The wide flanges also assist in preventing distortion of the clamp when it is tightened because of their relatively large surface abutment.
One disadvantage of the saddle clamp of the referenced patent application is attributable to its profile or lateral dimension from side edge to side edge of the hexagonal passageways for the bolt legs. There are special physical environments for installing such a saddle clamp which dictate a reduced profile for the clamp without reduction in the clamping strength required for the clamp. The herein invention provides an improved saddle or U-bolt clamp which utilizes all of the salient structural advantages of the clamp of my parent application and yet, which enables a smaller profile clamp to be achieved without sacrificing any of those salient structural advantages. This is accomplished by substantial reduction in the width of the flanges of the clamp 10 without resorting to use of welding to retain the structural integrity of the passageways for the U-bolt shanks.